The Boy Is Mine
by sernity1806
Summary: This is the sequal to Breaking Up. B'Elanna wants Tom back, so she fights with Janeway to get him back. Only Janeway fights back.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is the third installment. It took me awhile to figure out how to write this one. I had to go back to the video and really look at it. I really wanted to get this done before I go off to college on Monday. I will not know when I will have the chance to write after that. I really hope you like it and of course review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek Voyager, Paramount does. Credit to the story idea goes to scorey5001 on YouTube. Watch the video The Boy Is Mine by her.

**The Boy Is Mine**

"Tom you love me?" asked Kathryn

"Kathryn I have loved you since I was a little boy."

In B'Elanna's quarters B'Elanna was plotting revenge on Janeway. She was throwing furniture across the room. She felt that Janeway stole Tom from her and she wanted Tom back.

In the briefing room the next day the senior staff had its normal meeting. They talked about the ships heading and every day to day issues with the crew. When the Captain dismissed the senior staff, B'Elanna was the last one out.

"B'Elanna is there something you want?" asked Janeway.

"Yes there is, Tom Paris is what I want back you little home wrecker!"

"B'Elanna calm down, now I love Tom and he loves me. You are divorced and that is all I have to say in the matter."

"Well Captain, I will not give up. He will be mine again if I have my way."

With that remark B'Elanna left the briefing room and off to the bridge. From the doorway Janeway watched as B'Elanna walk off the bridge and to the turbo lift. From then on the Captain was leery of B'Elanna.

Later in the mess hall B'Elanna saw Tom sitting alone so she walked up with her lunch and sat down. Tom looked up from the pad he was reading and was surprised to see her there.

"B'Elanna, what a pleasant surprise. "

"I noticed that you were by yourself and decided you could use some company."

"Well I appreciate the thought, but Kathryn is due to meet me here in like ten seconds. We are going to go over this new holodeck program Harry and I started. It is a better version o f Fair Haven. I wanted to add more of the Irish culture in it. She is the resident on all things Irish. Ah here she is now. "

"Captain over here."

"Hello Tom and B'Elanna what a pleasant surprise."

"Well I must be off B'Elanna; we have to go meet Harry in the holographic research lab. It was nice talking with you."

Tom and the Captain left the mess hall, but not before the Captain gave B'Elanna a dirty look, which B'Elanna returned with the same force.

Later on the Captain stopped in front of B'Elanna's quarters. She rang the room and B'Elanna said to come in. So Janeway entered.

"Oh it is you, what do you want?" sneered B'Elanna.

"I want you to stay away from Tom; he is mine now not yours."

"Ha, he was mine until you came along. You had to go and ruin my marriage. "

"I hate to break it to you, but we have known each other long before you two ever met!"

"Well why you decided not to pursue a relationship with him then is none of my concern, but he has me now. You had your chance now let me have mine."

"B'Elanna I hate to break it to you, but you had your chance, you two broke up, and now Tom and I are together."

"Just admit it you are not worth of Tom Paris. I am worth o f him. You will never be worth of him!!!!" Yells B'Elanna.

"B'Elanna listen to me, and listen well. You and Tom Paris are no more. You are Divorced!!! Tom has moved on and I can't help it if we are in love. So Get Over IT. Tom Paris is mine. He will always be mine" stated Janeway.

What both of them did not know is that Tom Paris himself was walking along the corridor and herd the argument. So he entered B'Elanna's room, at the end of the conversation.

"B'Elanna, Kathryn's right. I love Kathryn with all my heart and soul. I am sorry that you still are not over me, but I have moved on. I am with Kathryn now. She is mine and I am hers. If you are going to be petty then we cannot be friends, but I would love to be friends, so the offer still stands ready for when you decided to take it up."

With that Tom and Kathryn walked out of B'Elanna's room. B'Elanna was left to cry herself to sleep. What Tom and Kathryn did not know was B'Elanna was not the only obstacle they would have to face in the coming months.


	2. chapter 2

**Authors note**. I have updated this story so go back and read it again, but before you do that people might want to hope over to YouTube and check out The Boy is Mine, by scorey5001. To understand this story you need to look at the video. Otherwise it will look very childish, but if you watch the videos all the way through and then read this story you should see a difference. Please review on this. And Don't Matter, the sequal to this is up, go check that out too.


End file.
